Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improvements in the operation of an interventional or diagnostic medical device, and more particularly relate to a voice controlled medical device.
Interventional procedures typically involve interaction between a physician and a radiation technologist. Typically, the physician operates upon a patient while the radiation technologist controls an interventional medical device, such as an x-ray C-arm, that images portions of a patient during the operation. For example, during a cardiac catherization procedure, the physician typically inserts a cardiac catheter into a patient's heart through the patient's femoral artery. Typically, the physician views the progress of the cardiac catheter within the body of the patient through imaging equipment. Often, the imaging equipment is re-positioned during the procedure. The operating environment on and around the patient typically needs to remain sterile throughout the procedure. However, if the physician contacts the imaging equipment in order to control the imaging equipment during the interventional process, the sterility of the physician's hands may be threatened. That is, germs, bacteria and viruses located on the control panel of the imaging device may be transferred from the control panel, to the physician's hand. If the physician uses his/her hands during the interventional procedure, the germs, bacteria and/or viruses may be transferred to the body of the patient. Therefore, in order to maintain the sterile environment, the physician typically must sterilize his/her hands after the he/she contacts the controls of the imaging device.
Often, however, the imaging equipment and controls within a cardiac catherization lab are sterile. Typically, the physician controls the system. The imaging equipment may include controls that are not on control panel. Rather, some controls may be located remote from the control panel. In an effort to avoid complicating the control panel, some controls are not included within the control panel. Because the control panels may not include all the controls for the control panel, the physician may have to interrupt an operating procedure to activate certain functions of the system. Additionally, operating the control panel requires manual manipulation of the controls. Thus, a physician typically operates with the imaging equipment with at least one hand. The physician's hand(s), however, typically are better used in the actual operating environment on or within the patient.
In an effort to use both hands within the operating environment, the physician often directs the radiation technologist, or other assistant to control the imaging device. Typically, the physician verbally directs the radiation technologist to control positioning and imaging characteristics of the imaging device. The physician, however, may not have direct control of the imaging device. Instead, the physician typically directs a “middle man” such as the radiation technologist to control the imaging device to ensure that the sterility of the operating environment is maintained.
As diagnostic and interventional procedures become more complex, indirect control of imaging devices poses certain drawbacks. Indirect control of imaging devices may cause confusion and control inaccuracies. That is, the assistant controlling the imaging device may misinterpret the physician's directions. Also, additional time is required for the assistant to control the imaging device as per the physician's instructions. For example, the assistant may move the imaging device too fast or slow for the physician; or the assistant may image an anatomical structure from an undesired angle. If the assistant misinterprets the physician's directions, or the physician's directions are unclear, additional time for the procedure is required to eliminate confusion and correct any mistakes. Further, mistakes in the positioning and imaging of the imaging device may cause mistakes in diagnosis and treatment of the patient.
In order to provide direct control of a medical device by the physician, some medical systems include foot controls. Operation of a medical system through a foot control typically ensures that the operating environment within the patient remains sterile and the physician's hands remain available for patient treatment. However, foot controls typically are cumbersome because other functions of the medical system may be controlled through a foot control. For example, many x-ray systems include a foot control for initiating x-ray imaging. Adding additional controls on a foot control console may be confusing due to the fact that the physician may have to repeatedly look down at the foot control to make sure that he/she is activating the correct control. Additionally, foot controls may not be practicable with surgical applications wherein the physician is standing.
Thus, a need has existed for more direct control of medical systems, such as interventional fluoroscopic imaging systems. Additionally, a need has existed for a safer and more efficient system and method for controlling an interventional medical device.